


Tea For One

by Kay_Right



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_Right/pseuds/Kay_Right
Summary: The second Mrs. Forman walked in with a letter for him he knew what had happened. Marrying her scared him, but losing her terrified him to his very core. Takes place in Season 7 after Jackie tells Hyde she got a job in Chicago. One-shot smut.





	Tea For One

The second Mrs. Forman walked in with a letter for him he knew what had happened. Hyde had been pushing Jackie away for so long he didn’t even know that blowing her off last night to drink beer with the guys in the warehouse would have an effect on her. He was numb, but he took the letter and read it. He read it three times before what had happened sunk in.

Eric was beside him asking him what the letter said, but he was numb to all of it. He didn’t know what he said, but he knew it shut Eric up. Hyde got up and left the room. He ignored Mrs. Forman and Eric as they called after him.

He walked straight to the basement and into his room. He didn’t even think about it as he turned on the record player and Zeppelin started playing. Before he knew it he had a lit joint in his hand. He felt better after a few puffs. He was still numb, but before it was heavy and now it was a light kind of numb.

His mind kept going to Jackie’s face. He wanted her there with him. He loved when they smoked together. The smell lingered in her hair. And when they fucked high it was always just a little better. Her moans were different. Deeper like he was touching her in whole new locations. She would run her hands through his hair and her nails would scratch against his scalp. He couldn’t think of a better feeling.

It was no longer just her face running through his brain, but her whole body. He looked down and the joint was over halfway gone. And all of a sudden he wished he had something harder than the weed.

That thought terrified him because if he started getting mixed up in shit harder than some grass or hallucinogens he would never get out of it. Just like his mom and Bud. His mind flashed to Jackie’s face again, but what was the point if she wouldn’t be waiting there for him. His stomach sank. He had made the biggest mistake of his life and all because he was scared.

Marrying her scared him, but losing him terrified him to his core. When they broke up the first time he had never felt so lost. He didn’t go running back because she had ended things and he thought that’s what she wanted, but that’s not what happened this time. He knew she wanted him and this time he didn’t give a fuck about the marriage. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, so he might as well prove it to her.

Hyde got up from his bed and threw on his sunglasses. He didn’t even bother to turn off the album. He grabbed his keys and literally ran out of the room. When he got outside he was surprised to see it was night. He had gotten the news in the morning. He had no idea what time it was, but it had felt like a lifetime had passed like time had lost all meaning. A minute had turned into a lifetime. He got to his car and sped away in the direction of the Burkharts.

When he pulled up he took a deep breath. The light to her bedroom was on, but there were no cars in front of the house so he assumed she was the only one home. Hyde got out of the car and walked up to the front door. He was no longer in a hurry to get up to that bedroom. What would she say? What would he even say?

He rang the doorbell and quickly tried to think of a way to articulate everything he felt. By the time she opened he had somewhat formed an idea, but when he saw her in one of _his_ Led Zeppelin shirts and a very short pair of shorts he immediately lost all of the progress he made.

“Steven?” Jackie asked looking surprised but hopeful.

“Hey,” he said. “Can I come in?”

Jackie didn’t say anything she just walked into the house leaving the door open for him to follow. He followed her into the house and closed the door behind him. She went to the living room and took a seat on the couch. He briefly considered where to sit. He figured she’d want him to give her space, but instead he walked right in front of her and took a seat on the coffee table in front of the coach that she was perched on. It was close enough that their knees brushed.

Hyde sighed and let his body sag. He put his arms on his knees and clasped his hands in front of him. He was looking at his shoes afraid to look at her.

“What are you doing her Steven?” Jackie asked.

He finally looked up at her and what he saw broke his heart. She looked mad, but she also looked sad. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was bloated it was obvious she had been crying. She looked exhausted.

“Jackie…” Hyde said. He took a deep breath and then continued deciding in that moment that he was done hiding his feelings from her. “I love you. Please don’t leave me.”

Jackie’s breath caught. He had never told her that before. She had told him that she loved him many times. And he had known it for a long time that he loved her, but admitting it out loud always seemed wrong. Like once he said it she would leave, but she was going to leave if he didn’t so it was his last chance.

Hyde wanted to say something just to break up the silence between them. They spent a lot of their time together not talking, but it had never felt like this. Like he was free falling in the space. Like her voice would be his parachute that he desperately needed to pull. Instead, she just blinked at him staring.

“You’re going to say no…I have to leave,” Jackie said and she started crying. It wasn’t a sob, but only a few tears running down her checks.

“I didn’t say no,” Hyde said reaching out his hand to wipe away her tears.

“You didn’t say yes,” Jackie said.

“Well I was handed a note before I got the chance.”

Jackie’s eyes shot up. They immediately meet his through his sunglasses. She slowly reached up and took of his shades. She lightly put them on the table and looked into his eyes without the sunglasses blocking her view. She seemed to be searching him trying to find meaning through his eyes for the words that he had just said.

Hyde thought his statement was clear, but he had come here to tell her everything. He wasn’t going to keep his feelings for her a secret anymore.

“I was going to say yes, Jackie,” Hyde said. After giving her a second he continued, “Stay. I’ll do whatever you want. I’ll marry you, I’ll get a better job, I’ll give you children. I don’t care as long as I have you.”

Jackie started crying more than ever. She threw her arms around him and climbed into his lap. He pushed himself further back on the table surprised by her move from the coach. He pulled her into a hug and let her burry her head in his shoulder. He let his hands run through her hair to sooth both of them.

“I can’t,” Jackie whispered into his shoulder.

“Jackie please,” Hyde said he pulled her tighter. He hadn’t thought about her saying no. What would he do if she rejected him? “I need you, please don’t leave me, please.”

He heard how desperate he sounded, but he didn’t care. He didn’t know what he would do if they were no longer together.

“I can’t stay in Point Place, Steven,” Jackie pulled away and put her hands lightly on both sides of his face. Hyde leaned into one of her palms.

“Please we can get married. Whenever you want. We could do it tomorrow. I don’t have a ring, but I’ll get one and I have some money saved up, so it can be nice. Nicer than the piece of dust Eric bought Donna.”

“Steven that’s not why.”

Hyde was confused my Jackie’s statement. That’s what it was always about. What else could stop them from being together?

“Why?” Hyde asked. He knew he sounded desperate, but he didn’t care. “I’ll do anything.”

“There’s nothing you can do,” Jackie said and more tears feel. “I already told the tv station in Chicago that I would take the job and I quit my job here.”

Hyde pulled away at her words. He hadn’t even thought about her job or the move to Chicago. He hadn’t thought about any of the logistics he was only thinking of them staying together. He looked at her and realized he didn’t care where they were. He loved Jackie more than Point Place. He loved the Formans and his record store, and those were the only things keeping him in Point Place besides her. He could visit the Formans and he knew WB had stores and a corporate office in Chicago. He could easily transfer.

“Then we’ll go to Chicago,” Hyde said.

“What?” Jackie looked actually confused. Hyde couldn’t help but laugh at her scrunched up nose and tilted head.

“We’ll move to Chicago,” Hyde said. “I don’t care as long as we’re together. I was serious Jackie I love you.”

“You’d move to Chicago for me?” Jackie asked.

“I’d do anything for you, doll,” Hyde said. He wanted, so badly to kiss her, but he wanted her to take him back before he put either of them through more drama. They had a habit of fucking before thinking.

“Get married?” Jackie asked.

Hyde couldn’t help, but roll his eyes, “Yes, and get married that’s a part of anything.”

“Oh Steven,” Jackie threw her arms around him again, but this time she wasn’t crying. “I love you.”

Hyde figured that was an acceptance. He pulled her away slightly and kissed her hard on the mouth.

The kiss was full of heat. It was bruising for both of them, but Hyde didn’t care. He had thought he would never kiss her again or touch her or hear her moan his name. But in the next minute sitting on the table he got all three.

Hyde kissed down from her mouth to her check to her jawline to her neck. His hands roamed up and down her sides lifting up her shirt more with each stroke. He grinded up to her when she let out a moan and said his name.

“Anyone home?” Hyde asked after she moaned a second time.

“Just us,” Jackie said.

With the confirmation, Hyde picked her up and placed her on the coach. He didn’t waste any time and covered her with his body. He looked down at her. She looked so hot all disgruntled wearing his shirt and biting her lip.

“God, you’re hot,” Hyde said.

“Mmm,” Jackie reached up and pulled off his shirt. “I’m not the only one, Puddin’ Pop.”

Hyde’s heart jumped at the familiar nickname. He pulled of her t-shirt and was happy to see she wasn’t wearing a bra. Hyde’s mouth went to her right breast. He swirled his tongue around her nipple and sucked it into his mouth. She moved against him pulling him in closer to her. He continued and then switched breasts bringing his hand up to replace his mouth on her right tit.

“Steven, more,” Jackie moaned.

Hyde was happy to oblige. He moved down her body. He let his mouth create a wet trail as he sloppily kissed his way to her little shorts. He pulled them down until Jackie could kick them of herself. Hyde moved his hands up and down her thighs a few times.

“Puddin Pop,” Jackie complained.

With a laugh, Hyde opened her legs pushing her thighs apart. He kissed her left thigh and then gave her what she wanted. He let his tongue circle her opening and then moved it up to her clit. He flicked his tongue a few times and then felt her hands in his hair. She was pushing him closer and he could hear her begging for more.

He brought up a finger and slowly entered her with it. He continued playing with her clit and fingering her until she was soaking. He moved his tongue and pushed it into her. He thrust his tongue lapping her up as he went. When he brought his thumb to take over flicking her clit she lost it. Her body started squirming and she was moaning loudly.

When her body settled, Hyde pulled himself away. He pulled his body up so that his head was resting on her chest in between her cleavage. His lower body was in between her legs and after a few minutes’ recovery she wrapped her legs around him. Jackie starts moving her hands up and down his back. She was pushing his pants down and he helped her get them all the way off.

Hyde couldn’t believe how good her hands felt on him. He couldn’t believe he had almost given that up. He pulled his body up further so that his face was level with hers.

“I love you too, Steven,”

“I love you, Jackie,”

As Hyde made his confession for the third time that night, he slowly entered her. She moaned and arched her back in response. Her legs tightened around his waist pulling him closer. His thrusts into her were slow at first, but quickly sped up.

Jackie wrapped her arms around him and without even trying lift herself her back was somehow off the coach and she was completely clinging to him. He braced his arms on the couch happy to have her closer. He was lost in her touch. Everywhere they connected he felt it a million times stronger.

He wanted to see her face, so with her still attached he flipped them over. His back was now on the couch and he was thrusting up into her. She caught on quickly and braced her knees grinding down into him. The new angle allowed him to run his hands along her sides and see her face. She had her mouth open slightly breathing heavily and her eyes were closed.

Hyde pulled himself up to a sitting positon never once breaking the tempo. He pulled her in for a kiss.

“Look at me,” he said when their mouths broke apart.

Her eyes immediately opened and she bit her lip when they made eye contact. Her breathing deepened and they started moving faster. Hyde’s hands on her waist started pushing her to a faster typo and they were both losing control. Hyde moved his hand down to rub her clit. He was determined to have her cum first. When she started moaning louder and her body shook, he finally let himself follow her over the edge. He came letting his head fall unto her shoulder. His hips thrusted up a few more times and then he stopped moving. They were both breathing heavy, but they stayed intertwined. After they caught their breath, Hyde pulled out of her and pulled Jackie to his side. His hinds were in her hair and hers were on his chest. She had a tiny smile on her face and he couldn’t help but smile in response.

“What are you smiling about?” he asked her knowing exactly why she was smiling because that’s why he was smiling too.

“We’re moving to Chicago,” Jackie said kissing him lightly on the mouth.

“Yeah,” Hyde said kissing her again. “We’re moving to Chicago.”


End file.
